Yuan Wong
Yuan Wong (Chn: 黄元) was one of the suspects during the murder investigations of Ling Zhang in Heartless (Case #67, or Case #11 of Pacific Bay) and the killer of an ex-convict named David Breitman in Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay). Profile Yuan is a 70-year old herbal shop owner who wears a traditional magenta-colored Chinese woman dress covering a white-colored traditional Chinese robe. Yuan wears her shop's logo on the left side of her Chinese robe and has black hair wrapped in a Chinese lantern-like style. Yuan wears magenta spectacles, gold earrings, a flower brooch on the left side of her hair, a necklace with three silver Chinese coins daisy-chained, and is known to have practiced acupuncture. Role in Case(s) Heartless Yuan is the owner of a herbal shop bearing her name. Yuan was called into interrogation immediately after the player pieced Ling's employee badge bearing her employment at Yuan's premises at the time of her death. Amy asked Yuan's permission to investigate the premise for clues which Yuan agreed. Amy wanted to know the last time Yuan saw Ling in her shop and Yuan replied it was the day before Ling was murdered. Yuan told the team Ling was a harmless country girl from a small Chinese village, not to mention the Chinese always watched each others' backs in the event of trouble. Per Yuan Ling feared for her life since America wasn't as promised as it was with the Russian community stirring trouble. Yuan was interrogated a second time when the team found herbs from an opened Russian doll. Yuan was appalled when she learned that Ling had given the herbs to Piotr Golovanov, in which the Chinese herbs cured Piotr of his hepatitis, but other than alleged disloyalty, the conversation prompted the team to talk to Piotr. had to go through the trouble of proving it was genuine.]] Yuan was found innocent when the killer was arrested but her problems didn't end after the arrest. Hannah Choi had to go through the trouble of finding and analyzing her passport hidden in a Chinese potpourri vase and after verifying the authenticity of the passport, Hannah was relieved to know Yuan's passport was genuine. Hannah proudly gave Yuan her passport, and proceeded to warn Aicha Ben Malek about her abuse of power. Payback Yuan found herself in the red after the team found a faded card (courtesy of Yuan's herbal shop) forensically dusted revealing Chinese characters, which were grounds for Hannah's intervention through digital analysis. After careful observation, Hannah confirmed that the Chinese phrase had a dreadful grammar and was roughly translated to "I love you, my dragon", so the team determined that David may have written the phrase for Yuan. The team suspected Yuan and David were romantically linked, so they decided to talk to the herbalist. During the conversation, Yuan admitted she had an affair with David but they were keeping it secret to prevent Yuan's husband to find out about it. She later stated that, when David was sent to jail, she left the affair behind and began to take care of her family. She then said she wanted to be alone, in peace, mourning David while drinking a cup of tea. After some time in the police station, Hannah met the team and told them that she was researching about David's robbery partners, eventually discovering one of them was nicknamed "The Dragon". The team suspected Yuan also worked with David in his robberies, which Hannah confirmed. After that, Yuan was interrogated for a second time. During the conversation, Yuan admitted she had been leading a double life before the community feud between the Chinese and the Russians: the perfect housewife by day, burglar by night. Yuan stated that she fell in love with David while working with him but, after he got arrested, she stopped robbing. She began building an honest life and wanted to keep her past a secret. Trivia *Yuan is one of the suspects of Pacific Bay who appeared in two cases consecutively, the others being Lenny Spitfire and Betty-Lou Logan. Case Appearances *Heartless (Case #67, or Case #11 of Pacific Bay) *Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay) C67YuanMugshot.png Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers